


And he's gone

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	And he's gone

             Her quiet murmurs, pleas, fell onto deaf ears. All too red; all too silent. She was alone in the pits of her self-made hell. Alone, though he was right beside her.

 

Future vision had once been reliable; now it was just the tool to burn her.

 

It was the fire for her hell.

 

He was here once, now he wasn't and it all because of her... because of it... her power.

 

Holding him close; she pleaded once more.

 

 

"Come back to us," Her whisper struggled to find its way out, "we can't win without you."

 

_I want too._

 

A quiet voice replied far away. Far away but so close.

 

"Yes you can," She begged it, "if you just try----"

 

_I know you can do this._

 

"Not without you... we can't....."

 

_You can. You know you can._

 

 

"....we can't without our everything....."

 

 

_You did it for her...._

 

"But she's not you."'

 

 

_But you are you. And you are in her place._

 

"Pearl should've been in her place if she had... you wouldn't have...."

 

 

_It's not your fault... you were meant for this.... you have to do this....._

 

"Without you it's...."

 

_Think of them, Garnet. They need you._

 

 

"....and I need you."

 

_We'll play again someday, okay?  But you have to fight now._

 

 

"Not without you.... I just....."

 

_You're just the same; a leader._

 

"......a leader without......"

 

_A leader who will save us all. A leader I believe in._

 

 

"A leader who will not fail you. Not again."

 


End file.
